C.A. Cupid/books
C.A. Cupid debuted in the books in The Storybook of Legends of the ''Ever After High'' book series, which premiered on October 08, 2013. Books Ever After High (I) C.A. Cupid plays basketball in the first Grimmnastics class. She flies above the game until she drops her basket into a wolf’s mouth. Cupid helps Raven Queen and Apple White with room cleanup. Cupid advises Cedar, but is cut off from talking to her by Cerise Hood. Cupid gets turned into a heart-shaped layer cake. Ever After High (II) After Faybelle auditions for the role of the wicked fairy queen in Justine's play, Justine tells her she doesn't have the role yet, as there's another person yet to try out. Justine tells her that person left with the other fairies who had been affected by a mysterious wing ailment, but Cupid interrupts from the audience, saying she's still here. Cupid delivers her monologue, and Justine thanks her for auditioning. Faybelle asks why they have to have callbacks if only two people auditioned, so Justine tells her that she would still like to give Farrah a chance, and Cupid agrees that's fair. Headmaster Grimm calls Cupid and Faybelle over, and Cupid asks if he needs some love advice, to which he tells her he's too busy for that, but is a fan of her show. He tells them that Baba Yaga would like all winged students to report to the infirmary to be checked out. Cupid agrees, but Faybelle insists she's fine, commenting on how dark fairies don't get sick. Cupid says she gets sick sometimes, commenting on the times she got Athenian Acne and the Herculean Flu. The headmaster orders them to go and Cupid walks beside Faybelle. Cupid comments that her wings look different, but Faybelle assures Cupid that she's just tired. Cupid tells Faybelle that she doesn't care which part she gets in the play, so Faybelle encourages her to drop out. Cupid rejects that idea, saying theater is a tradition back home, which promts her to ask Faybelle what kind of stories she likes. Faybelle says she doesn't have time for stories, and Cupid comments on Faybelle always being busy, but never appearing happy. Faybelle says villains aren't supposed to be super happy, and Cupid asks if villains still feel love, to which Faybelle replies that she doesn't have time for love, believing it makes one weak and distracts one from what's important. Cupid says she believes that love is what's important. They arrive at the infirmary and find Ashlynn and Hunter waiting outside, then go inside. When Cupid and Faybelle enter, they are greeted by Farrah, who asks them what they're doing there, and Cupid tells her that Headmaster Grimm sent them to have their wings examined. Baba Yaga calls Cupid and Faybelle in, takes a sample of Cupid's blood, and adds a green powder to it, but the blood does not respond to the powder. Cupid demonstrates that her wings are fine by fluttering for a few moments, and she is excused. The next day, Cupid approaches Faybelle's table in the Castleteria and sits down across from her. She tells Faybelle she thinks she's sick because she needs more love in her life and would like to make a match for Faybelle. Faybelle says Cupid better not dare to shoot her with one of her arrows, and Cupid assures her she would never. Cupid tells Faybelle that her arrows are so powerful that they would make a person give up all their regular activities in pursuit of love, which catches Faybelle's attention. Faybelle asks how the arrows work, which Cupid politely explains they take effect immediately, but if that love wasn't meant to be, it'll wear off after a week or so. Cupid puts her bow and quiver on the table and shows Faybelle an arrow up close. Cupid laughs telling Faybelle that she's almost shot herself in the foot with her arrows on multiple occasions, and Faybelle says how lame one would have to be to hit themselves with their own magic. Ashlynn and Briar then call Cupid over, wanting her to help them cheer up Farrah, who is sad about her wings. Cupid rushes off to help the girls, forgetting her quiver and bow on the table. Later, Cupid attends to her Pegasus, Peggy. Little does she know, Faybelle hides behind a hay bale, waiting for the opportunity to hit Cupid with her own arrow. The six cheerhexers approach Cupid, complimenting her shoes, so Cupid offers to let them try them on. Cupid removes one shoe and hands it to a fairy, but they are then interrupted by Humphrey Dumpty/books approaching, who is looking to Cupid for advice. Category:Ever After High (I) book characters Category:Ever After High (II) book characters